The Perfect Night
by McDiggity
Summary: [Oneshot] BBRae Week 2015 Day 5 "Firsts" submission. Raven Prepares for the first night to be spent in the company of Beast Boy.


Light grey fingers ran over the silky rounds of her body as Raven practiced the motions of the dance she was preparing. In and over the curves of her body, the imaginative hands of her lover to be danced over the gown she had ghosting down her body from her shoulders. Light moans escaped her lips as her excitement grew for the coming night. The empath planned to make the absolute most of the first night together with her boyfriend. She had every moment planned in her vivid imagination. Images of the night to come flashed through her mind.

He would walk through the door, clad only in whatever sleepwear he deemed apropriate. Upon seeing her very relaxed form awaiting him at the end of her bunk, he would become excited beyond belief. Beast Boy would practically drool over every exposed grade of her form, covered only by a thin, blue silk that cut off just below her panties. But, just before he regained his senses, he would be awestruck as she rose slowly off her large bed. She would slowly, teasingly approach him over the deceptively long distance from her door to her bed. Her gentle hands would tease his visage as they teased her skin now. And with that would begin the perfect first night together.

Oh, Raven had it all thought out. Everything in their relationship was very well thought out by her. The first date, first kiss, publicity of their relations, all of it was very methodically and slowly thought out by the empath. And she had to really appreciate Beast Boys patience with her. They had been together two years, and neither had seen the other in any more than skimpy swimwear. Sure, they cuddled and made out, but she never had jumped forward, even if she was ready. The empath was more than ready to jump his bones like she planned tonight, but she felt that doing so earlier would have thrown him off his game. So she waited until this very day to monotonely ask if he would, "Stay with her for the night. Alone. In her room."

Speaking about her room...

She looked about at the dark furnishings adorning the walls. Gothic masks and sculptures stared towards intruders and guests, intimidating the like. She needed to fix that. With a flick of her magic, the statues were shifted off the wood and velveted surfaces of her drawers. Sent to a space center the room, they all gathered before being teleported to a safe demension of her mind. Though now, the room seemed almost vacant. Something needed to fill this void.

Thinking on what could possibly considered romantic within her dorm, she moved from drawer to drawer searching for something, anything, to help make her perfect night. Spellbooks? No, what kind of weirdo gets turned on by a library. Totems? No, she didn't need Beast Boy to think her powers were based off voodoo. Then she found it. They were meant for prayer or meditation, but they were the closest decor she had that could be accepted as romantic. With a flick of her wrists, candles and inscence flew from one of her cupboards out around the room. Again her magic assisted with a snap of her fingers. The room alit with the flickers of candles, and the delicate scent of smoldering inscence filled and amost completed her vision. But there needed to be more. But what?

Raven thought hard on every novel she had ever read containing this sort of romance. There were not many among her tomes, but one thought finally came to mind. It wasn't inspired by any book though. Instead her mind went to one of the many girls nights shared with the resident alien. Raven had once humored the girl by accompanying her in watching, as she put it, "The Flick of Chick". Though she absolutly hated it at the moment, she now found herself appreciative of a single aspect of the movie.

Chanting her mantra, the sorceress cast a floral spell. The room slowly began to accumulate a thick amount of roses. Lining the walls, thorny vines tightly interweving with eachother, many beautiful bulbs of red blossomed at points all over her room. The room was now more red than dark blue. The sight was striking. The beautiful flowers were incomparable to any garden she had ever witnessed. But the plants were not her endgame. Sure, the roses were pretty, but she wanted something a little more...

Sexual...

Again, she snapped her fingers with black magics. Dark pops of energy began bursting the plants along every corner of the room, the vines wilting away into nothingness. When the chaos had finally ended, a speckled layer of red petals coated the floor and tops of furniture. Oh yes, now it was perfect. Just enough to set the mood to romantic, without looking too out of her character. A rare, low chuckle emmanated from her. She finished just in time to sense her boyfriend approaching from the east end of the tower. With a sway in her hips, she turned from the door to begin her seductive night.

His feet were unusually quiet, suggesting that his feet were bare. Raven knew that he wouldn't walk without footcovering of some sort, so she assumed the best. He was ready to be a little more... exposed in their relationship. The door began to click as her code was entered, the sound acting as the starting gun for her little performance. With a sway of her hips the seal of her door broke.

Without turning toward her lover to be, Raven began the seductive shashaying of her round posterior. She was slow and careful with her pace, not too fast, not too slow. She had it just right. Her empathy picked up on some unknown emotions from her target behind her. _It must be working now._ She thought, ammused at the silence of her boyfriend. With a little more mental insentive, pale grey fingers began to trace the delicate sides of her figure. When she felt the new emotions on Beast Boy strengthen, she knew she was doing something right.

"R-R-Rae?" Came the stuttering ramblings of the shapeshifter. Raven didn't give the poor boy a second chance before sensuously swaying backwards the final few steps. Her slender arms climbed over her shoulders and reached for Beast Boys head of short hair. Wrapping around the back of his head, the strands felt unusually light and soft ing the demonesses fingers. More so like a plush blanket than the normally slightly greasy mop of hair that adorned his head. This didn't faze her though as she continued her routine afront the boy.

She let her hands drift forward to the ears she knew were sensitive beyond the norm. Slowly, sensually, the tips of her appendages walked forward on her boyfriends head until the ran into two protrusions. Without a second thought, she began massaging the surprisingly fussy forms in an attempt to elicit an array of moans from the boy. But the sensuous sounds never came. Even when her hands doubled their efforts did nothing happen. Raven grew determined.

Without another thought she lead her hands to the tips of the appendages. Up, up and up they traveled. Slowly, sensuously, and... Ok something was wrong. Since when were Beast Boys ears this long? Her act halted as she turned to face behind her. For the first time that night, Raven laid her eyes on her would be lover.

It was her boyfriend, oh it was definately _her boyfriend._ Of course, she had expected to be excited to see her love in only a single piece of clothing. The sight before her proved otherwise, though. A mass of pink sagged loosly around his green and red face. The top of the hood was adorned with two long, floppy ears of the same color. Covering his body was what appeared to be the body of a giant plump hare. Grasped in his mittened hands was a pizza box stacked with an assortment of candies and DVD's.

Raven rolled her eyes to the side before sighing. "Explain this please Gar..."

The red faced boy stuttered a moment before simply replying, "I-I thought it was going to be like a sleepover." He finally dropped everything he had and wrapped his fuzzy form aroung the empath. "I'm so sorry Rae. I didn't think you wanted to do this like... I mean... I was just... God, I totally ruined the mood didn't I?"

Raven returned the tight hug as she began to smile at the boys foolishness. "It's alright, Garfield. I'm not mad."

Beast Boy shook his head on her shoulder before his voice whispered to her. "No-no-no, it's not alright. Look at all this stuff you did to make this perfect and I-"

"Gar it-"

"-and I'm just standing here-"

"Garfield-"

"-I'm just such a-"

"Garfield!"

She finally had his attention in full while here slender hands held his cheeks softly. "Don't worry, Garfield. Tonight will be perfect." She ended all argument with a firm, but soft kiss to his lips.

-END-


End file.
